Payback
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: Vignette from my crazy little AU version of Sailormoon. Yes, Zoisite and Zoycite and Malachite and Kunzite are four different people.


"Payback"  
by Sara Jaye 

This story is one you shouldn't judge from first glance...it's not what it seems.

"I can't believe you!"  
She stared at the person before her, astonished. Things like drinking the last bottle of saki or borrowing her anime tapes were one thing. But this...she couldn't let it slide. It was just something she could not let anyone get away with.  
"I didn't mean to, and it was kinda your fault too, you know!" the person tried to defend themselves. Her fault? All right, so maybe she wasn't completely innocent. But she still couldn't believe the girl hadn't even considered her.  
"So?" The girl stared at her.  
"So just forgive and forget!" Forgive and forget? Huh, a thing like this cannot be a simple case of 'forgive and forget.  
"You spilled ice cream all over me"  
"...So? I didn't know I was gonna crash into you. I'm sorry, Zoicite"  
"Well, you know what they say, Mimete. You can't spill ice cream on someone without getting some spilled on yourself"  
"Says who?" Zoicite picked up the nearly-empty container, then emptied the contents onto Mimete's chest.  
"Says me!" she laughed.  
"Aaah! That's COLD, Zoi-literally!"  
"Well, duh!"  
"All right, you asked for it, Zoe." Mimete smirked and stepped out of the room for a second. Zoicite shrugged.  
"I'd like to see you top that one, Mimi," she said-just before something cold hit the back of her neck. "Yikes"  
"Ha! I knew this portable cappucino-foam-machine Eudial invented would be good for something else!" Mimete shrieked, holding up something that resembled a hairspray bottle.  
"You little sneak!" she sputtered. "Does Eudial know you're using that thing"  
"She loaned it to me." Mimete looked smug.  
"I see..." Zoicite slipped out of the room for a moment, then returned with a can of soda, which she held right in front of the other girl. "You aint seen nothing yet." Mimete yawned.  
"Oh, you're gonna spill soda all over me? How unoriginal," she said. Unfortunately, she'd momentarily forgotten just what can happen if one shakes up a can of soda. The second Zoicite opened the can, she regretted it.  
"AAAIIIIEEE! ZOICITE!" Mimete glared at the now hysterically giggling Zoicite.  
"Jadeite taught me that trick," she said before running back into the kitchen, the now-drenched Mimete close on her heels.  
"You asked for it. You wanted a fight? Well, you got one." With that, Mimete opened the fridge and pulled out a container of melted sugar cookie mix.  
"Consider your challenge accepted," Zoicite said in a mock-evil voice, holding her own container of orange glaze. "I knew this would be useful for something other than cookies"  
The next few hours were blur of screams, laughing, and flying sugar. But an hour before midnight, their weapons had run out as well as their stamina.  
"What's say we call it a draw?" Mimete asked before sinking against the wall.  
"Consider it done," Zoicite said breathlessly as she collapsed next to her friend.

"Guys"  
Mimete awoke with a jolt. "Ack! They're home," she said, nudging Zoicite.  
"We better get this place back to normal." Zoicite slowly got up and followed Mimete into the kitchen. Somehow, they managed to get the living room spotless before the door opened and their late-working bar employee housemates walked in.

"Figures you'd still be up," Nephrite yawned. "So, any yaoi sites left you haven't been to?" Then his eyes widened. "...Apparently you were doing something other than yaoi-surfing for once. What the hell happened to your clothes"  
Zoicite and Mimete looked at each other and sweatdropped. They'd been so busy cleaning the living room they'd forgotten their clothes were in the same shape, if not worse.  
"Uhh..." Everyone was staring at them. They had to come up with an answer, and fast.  
"The cappucino machine exploded," Mimete said quickly.  
"Yeah"  
"I highly doubt that," Malachite said, grabbing Zoicite and planting a kiss on the back of her neck.  
"Malachite!" Zoicite giggled. "It did explode, really, it did"  
"And it just happened to spill all over the back of your neck..." Malachite said, tasting the foam on his lips. "Right." He looked at the others. "Should we believe them"  
"I guess their story checks out...for now," Jadeite mused.  
"I'm sure they're lying. But, since it's late and we're all tired, no sense in pressing them on it," Eudial said, yawning.  
"Yes, it is late," Mimete yawned as she walked into her bedroom. "Goodnight"  
"Sleep would be a good idea right about now," Zoisite said, then giggled as Kunzite pulled him into an embrace and playfully bit his neck. "I said sleep"  
"And what better than a little makeout session before bed?" Kunzite asked. The others pretended to roll their eyes, then headed their separate ways, Jadeite playfully dragging Nephrite into their room.  
"You believe me, don't you?" Zoicite asked Malachite, looking up at him with her most innocent eyes.  
"Agh..." Malachite knew Zoicite was leaving something out of the story, but how could he question her when she was looking at him in such a way? "We'll...discuss that tomorrow," he sweatdropped. "For now, let's just get into bed"  
"All right," Zoicite yawned, leaning against him as they walked to their room.  
End

Wasn't what you expected, was it? XD Feels good to write a more lighthearted story, actually. This was inspired by some of the more crazy RPGs I've done with my friend Ann. So thanks to her for helping this story happen. Wow, 2 stories in 3 nights! These last few weeks have been good for my writing.  
Ja ne!


End file.
